thaifandubfandomcom_th-20200214-history
SmilingTH
mp3 Download mp3@Mediafire mp3@axfc Video Download avi@Mediafire *Update Fixed ver* Illust Download rar@Mediafire Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfN9kte3LR0 Nico Nico Douga http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13013025 Introduction ภาษาไทย เชิญที่ blog ที่ exteen เลยครับ ^^ http://dawnbringerz.exteen.com/20101213/smiling (ขี้เกียจก๊อบแปะนั่นเอง 555+ แอบเลว) 日本語 お待たせてしまいまして、申し訳ありません。m(_ _)m 去年１２月２５日にうｐした「23タイ人がSmilingを歌ってみた」動画（sm9189838）に たくさんコメントで応援してくれて、ありがとうございます。 みんなのコメントから、「タイ語版も聞きたい」という意見が出されて、 私たちはその願いが叶いたいと思いました。 いろいろな状況で、予定が押し出されても、 皆の努力のおかげで、この「タイ語のSmiling」が無事に完成作られました。 「一人でできないだろう なぜなら一人で笑えない だから一緒にSmilingしよう!」 English One year ago (2010/12/13), Halyosy and a group of Nico Nico Singers uploaded a song called Smiling which became an instant hit. A lot of people were touched by the lyric, and made a cover of it. Me and my friends from Thaifandub were one of them. After our cover was uploaded, a lot of comments were received, among them were requests for Thai language version of this song. Due to various circumstances, the project got delayed time after time, but after promising a certain person that I would upload Thai version of Smiling to celebrate 1 year anniversary of Smiling, me and my friends were working very hard to get this out in time. And we made it~ XD Happy 1 year birthday "Smiling"!! May this song be one of the tiny threads that connect the people of this world together. Let's Smile Together! Info Smiling Original by Niconicollabo (sm9078182) Cover by Thaifandub Dawnbringerz, CatdollJin, Lookkhun, Itsuki, Runrunpyon, Nekonene, Mimie, Micado, Ude-Miwa, Beamsukea, AbyssOrange, Rinnano, Maya-Uki, Anatsukun, Prince Ame, Maiko, Fasellaray, Kagome, Kanaseki, Nethz, Yuyu, Nakatokung, Seiyuuhime Special Guest: Kopan Thai Lyric by Prince Ame, Dawnbringerz, Lookkhun, Kanaseki, Itsuki, Nakatokung, Ay-Jin Mixed by Prince Ame, Dawnbringerz MV by Dawnbringerz, Ude-Miwa Illust by CatdollJin (Hand-drawn Watercolor) Visual MBSS Light Nico Common テレビちゃん nc10878 Lyric Smiling together Will be together ขอเพียงแค่นั้น มาเรามายิ้มให้กัน แล้วเรามาก้าวสู่ความฝันไปด้วยกันนะเธอ Smiling together ในโลกนี้ที่คงหมุนไป เวลาชีวิตก็คงผ่านพ้น หากจะพูดถึงการเพิ่มมา ก็คงเลี่ยงการสูญไปไม่ได้ ดั่งดอกไม้ที่โรยร่วงหล่น ก็ไม่อาจรู้ว่าเร็วแค่ไหน ดั่งชีวิตของคนเช่นไร ก็อยากให้เรารีบค้นหากัน ลองมองสิ หากความสัมพันธ์ที่มี เปราะบางเหลือเกิน ดูสิ หากเราไม่สนใจใคร Oh... How to love? แม้ว่ายังไม่เข้าใจ งั้นลองบางอย่างหากสนใจ สิ่งสิ่งนั้นไม่ว่าใครก็ทำกันไปได้ง่ายดาย Smiling together Will be together ขอเพียงแค่นั้น มาเรามายิ้มให้กัน แล้วเรามาก้าวสู่ความฝันไปด้วยกันนะเธอ Smiling together Will be together ขอเพียงเปิดใจ ไม่ว่ามีเรื่องแบบใหน จะมาขัดแย้งอย่างไร ก็เจรจาด้วยหัวใจ Smiling together เฮ้! โย่! นี่...โย่! นี่...โย่! จะดูไปมันก็ง่ายๆ แต่ล่ะคนมีมุมมองคนละทิศคนละทาง แต่มันช่วยมิได้ Nobody needs to be the same ออกบินจากกรงซะเซ่ Let's open our gate no time to HATE!! ปลูกต้นรักกันซะซี่ ให้คลุมโลกซะนี่ ใครไม่พอจงไม่พอใจก็จับไปต้มทิ้งซะซี่ I've never seen a SMILING face which ain't beautiful ขอให้ได้บ้าที่นี่ แม้ว่าจะถึงเวลาที่ SUNSET หากมัวแหงนไปมองฟ้าไกล และอธิษฐานกับดาวแค่นั้น แต่ว่าไม่ก้าวเดินหน้าไป และก็ไม่ยอมถอยคืนสักที หากได้ลองมองจากฟ้าไกล ไม่มีเขตแดนกั้นใคร เราต่างอยู่บนแผ่นพื้นดินเดียวกัน Oh... Stop the war now แล้วเราจะทำเช่นไร งั้นลองบางอย่างหากสนใจ สิ่งสิ่งนั้นไม่ว่าใครก็ทำกันไปได้ง่ายดาย Smiling together Will be together แม้เพียงแค่นั้น เพียงเราหัวเราะด้วยกัน อารมณ์ความรักสุขสันต์ ก็จะเกิดพลันขึ้นมา Smiling together Will be together ถึงจะปวดใจ ไปก็เท่านั้นนั่นไง อยากให้เปล่งเสียงสดใส ฮัมไปด้วยกันนะเธอ Smiling together ชัดช้า...จะรีบไปไหน ถ้าหากความเจริญของเรา ทำให้โลกเรารุ่มร้อน It is what's inside ภัยธรรมชาติคือเขี้ยวเล็บของโลกนี้ Respectable ช่างน่าเสียดาย ECOกับEGOที่เรามีมันดูไม่เห็นจะต่างกัน คนที่รู้ ไม่ใช่ใครหน้าไหน ถ้าไม่รู้ซึ้งด้วยตัวเอง แล้วจะใช้ได้ไง หากจะบอกใครไปแล้วเค้าไม่ได้ยิน แต่ทุกคนก็รู้สึกได้เป็นอาจิน สิ่งที่ปรากฏคือสีขาวไร้มลทิน แม้จะทุกข์ร้อนก็โดนซ่อนไว้หมดสิ้น ไม่ว่าพวกเราอยู่ที่ไหนหรือเป็นใคร เพียงเรามารวมทั้งอารมณ์และหัวใจ รวมกันไปยังที่แห่งนั้นซึ่งก็คือ Nico nico douga Smiling together Will be together Smiling together Will be together Smiling together Will be together ขอเพียงแค่นั้น มาเรามายิ้มให้กัน แล้วเรามาก้าวสู่ความฝันไปด้วยกันนะเธอ Smiling together Will be together ขอเพียงเปิดใจ ไม่ว่ามีเรื่องแบบใหน จะมาขัดแย้งอย่างไร ก็เจรจาด้วยหัวใจ Smiling together Smiling ให้กันก็แทนคำพูดนับพัน ให้ท่วงทำนองที่ดังนั้นเป็นเสียงที่ดังทั้งโลกา เอาสิ! เรามา Say! Whats's up Yeah คนเดียวจะตาย..ไม่มาลองแจมกัน ดูซะล่ะ เอ้า! ปีนี้ล่ะนะ! เราจะมา จะยิ้ม ยิ้ม ให้กันนั่นเพราะว่า This is Smileland โลกเราใบนี้ไม่เคยจะเหมือนที่ใด Smiling together Will be together แม้เพียงแค่นั้น เพียงเราหัวเราะด้วยกัน อารมณ์ความรักสุขสันต์ ก็จะเกิดพลันขึ้นมา Smiling together Will be together เพราะพวกเรานั้นต่างอยู่บนโลกเดียวกัน มาเรามาร้องเพลงไปด้วยกันนะเธอ Smiling together Will be together Singers #Dawnbringerz x300px #CatdollJin x300px #Lookkhun x300px #Itsuki x300px #Runrunpyon x300px #Nekonene x300px #Mimie-chan x300px #Micado x300px #Ude-Miwa x300px #Beamsukea x300px #AbyssOrange x300px #Rinnano x300px #Maya-Uki x300px #Anatsukun x300px #PrinceAme x300px #Maiko x300px #Fasellaray x300px #Kagome x300px #Kanaseki x300px #Nethz x300px #Yuyu x300px #Nakatokung x300px #Seiyuuhime x300px หมวดหมู่:Project หมวดหมู่:Group Project หมวดหมู่:In Progress Project